


a sight for sore eyes; un veux pour les yeux douloureux

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Gay, I'm thinking of a mulan quote right now, Lefou - Freeform, M/M, StanFou, Stanley - Freeform, and adorable, its here, its queer, its stanfou, lefou is totally whipped, oh well, stanley is fabulous, stanley loves dresses, strut stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: Madame De Garderobe and Stanley love dresses, and when Madame De Garderobe offers to make him one for free, of course he would accept!Stanley loves dresses, LeFou loves Stanley, and Madame De Garderobe is awesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Your Grandson had to be, A CROSSDRESSER"
> 
> sorry, i had that quote in my head the whole time i was writing this 
> 
> anyway, enjoy the story!
> 
> sophie xx

When Madame Garderobe saw Stanley at the first celebratory ball which Adam and Belle hosted, she didn’t recognise him due to the lack of feminine wardrobe, yet decided to still make conversation with the well dressed gentleman whom had danced with the man that Mrs Potts had taken a liking to. 

Eventually, when she did recognise him, she dragged him off to her working room, where she had sewn many of the dresses and suits that the staff were wearing at the time, including Belle’s gorgeous white gown, then begged him to take his measurements, which didn't take very much convincing.

For the next few weeks, he would head up to the castle on a saturday morning to meet with Madame Garderobe, both of them comparing colour palettes and which one’s would be suited more to each other, eventually creating small portfolio’s of vibrance to match and compliment.

Stanley’s profile was mainly a mix of what Madame Garderobe were called sunset colours, from the most rich of reds, to the subtlest lilacs, with small tinges of orange and blush, pink and lemon, each of them as captivating as the next, all layered out on a sliver of wood, small ribbons secured with pins, trying to outdo each other.

When she offered to make him a dress, he almost didn’t believe it. He still had the one which she created from the battle (which he found very flattering to his body shape) and of course he didn’t expect her to do it for free, offering her money in exchange for her craftsmanship, yet she simply laughed, waving him off.

“Mon ami, I do this for you, not for the money.”

The next saturday that he came, she ushered him into the now familiar and comforting room which he had grown used to after so many days in it.

Inside looked far more hectic than usual, with scraps of material littering the floor and pins laying haywire, whilst not the safest option, it was simply the way that the artist worked on her pieces.

In the centre of the messy room, was a mannequin, and laid upon it was a gorgeous gown, like Stanley had never seen.

The top section of the dress was mainly white down the centre, with slivers of red framing it at the side, the white however had small golden patterns weaving through it, leaves and flowers blooming on the material, each stitch meticulously done and redone for the best outcome. The trimming of the white was more gold, a silky rope which seemed to fall elegantly yet which Stanley knew was perfectly placed to achieve the best outcome. 

The rope kept falling, past the waistline which was marked with a golden bow, and down the skirt which fanned out, the red becoming more than a sliver, and taking up two thirds of it, both on the side of the continuing white. 

The simple leaves and swirls had thickened into vines, with what seemed to be, was that leaf gold? Stanley could barely contain his excitement as he slowly walked forwards, and delicately held the soft fabric of the dress between his forefinger and thumb, simply in awe of the craftsmanship it must have taken to achieve such a beautiful result. It seemed to be far too luxurious for him yet, it was there, in such stunning creativity that it simply blew him away.

\-----------------------

Every time that Stanley was home alone, he would now bring out the dress from its box, it was too beautiful to keep hidden, and put it on, carefully working the laces and bows, worried that he might damage it in one way or another, yet every time, he managed.

Parading around the house for an imaginary audience, he would twirl and twist, shifting the fabric from one way or another, flouncing and flaunting as if someone were watching him, ready to ask him to an imaginary dance to an imaginary song. Practicing steps and movements as if he had some sort of a partner with him, a specific partner that he did have in mind, but for the time being, an imaginary dance would have to do.

He let the light shining through his window hit the gold flakes and reflect onto the walls, making his small home seem like a grand ballroom. His hair wasn’t done up in his usual style, but scraped back by a small piece of cloth which held it together, except for a few stray hairs which fell to the side of his face, and tickled him as he gave another twirl.

He caught sight of himself in a mirror, seeing the way that the dress rested on his hips and slid along his waist, and he let himself laugh.

Laugh at the ridicule which he might face, laughed at the idea of a man in a dress, laughed at the idea that he was enjoying himself, and laughed at the imaginary dance which he just had with a partner whom knew nothing about what he did when the doors were shut, yet he didn't seem to care, letting a melodious laugh carry from one end of his small house to the other, from the bedroom, to the bathroom, to the ballroom which he had created for himself.

LeFou heard that very same laugh just as he was about to enter the house, a laugh of pure joy which made his heart hammer in his chest. Damnit, why did one person leave such an effect on him?

He quietly pushed open the door, unsure of what to expect, yet when he finally slipped through, he was greeted by what some people would call ‘un veux pour les yeux douloureux.’

Stanley was stood in the middle of the room, wearing a dress. 

Yet it didn't seem to be any dress, this was a dress of pure luxury, with trimmings, and bows, and gold and velvet, with silk and chiffon, and so much more. The sheer complexity of it was beyond him, and the fact that it fitted him perfectly, accenting the way his body curved and his gorgeous figure, taking LeFou’s breath away.

Simply, Stanley was beautiful.

Sensing a pair of eyes on his back, Stanley turned to be greeted by the sight of Lefou frozen in his place, mouth agape and staring at the cloth which had been draped on him. He had a baguette in his hand and some pate in the other, scanning Stanley’s body whilst blushing profusely.

Stanley began to stutter, his hands starting to fidget with the small stray hairs which had come undone from the material, his cheeks going bright red and almost matching the satin which hung off his hips.

“I- you see, LeFou, its not what it looks like,” he choked out, making a small step forwards.

“I mean, maybe it is what it looks like I can’t really tell but i don't think it is, is it? Perhaps if-”

“I think it looks beautiful,” LeFou said, cutting Stanley’s ramblings short and walking to meet him at the centre of the room.

“I, what?”

LeFou smiled, his eyes meeting Stanley’s, which were filled with confusion and tinged slightly with fear.

“Its beautiful, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, holding Stanley’s hands tenderly.

Stanley frowned in confusion.

“But I thought you were into more, you know,” he raised his arms to flex, puffed out his chest and had a look on his face which was somewhat mocking of the one Gaston used to pull when looking at Belle.

LeFou simply laughed in response and shook his head, a grin engulfing him ear to ear.

“Mon amour, I’m into you.”


End file.
